Cartas a un supuesto desconocido
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: Dos desconocidos con vidas y problemas completamente opuestos, encuentran por casualidad un curioso anuncio en una revista adolescente. Ella con esperanza de encontrar a alguien similar con quien tratar de entablar una amistad, y él por aburrimiento... ¿Cómo reaccionará Oikawa cuando se de cuenta de que la persona con la que intercambia cartas detesta a su " yo real"?
1. Todo comenzó por mero aburrimiento

Todo en la vida de Oikawa Tooru parecía perfecto y brillante, pero la verdad es que era todo lo contrario. Se sentía sólo, no podía confiar en nadie más que en sus compañeros de equipo y en su mejor amigo, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Sin embargo, sentado en el karaoke al que había sido arrastrado tras una práctica, por algunas de sus fans, se sentía terriblemente cansado y aburrido.

Esa máscara de joven principesco y amigable se estaba volviendo a cada minuto que pasaba, la más pesada de las cargas.

Y tras esa primera media hora, estaba completamente tentado a levantarse y a largarse lo más rápido posible de allí. Pero, el agarre que la rubia pechugona completamente maquillada, ejercía sobre uno de sus brazos, le dificultaba enormemente la huída...

No es que a Oikawa no le atrajeran las mujeres, creedme que no se trataba de nada de eso.

Era el mero hecho de que todas y cada una de las estudiantes parecían copias unas de otras, quizás no físicamente... Pero hablaban igual, se comportaban igual e incluso trataban de llamar su atención de formas tan similares, que Oikawa creía que la palabra creatividad, debía de haber sido borrada de un plumazo del diccionario por una mente vil, que trataba de condenarle al aburrimiento eterno.

No había diversidad, el juego de ' _la_ _caza'_ ya no le resultaba para nada atractivo. Y menos aún después de comprobar que sus primeras experiencias, carecían prácticamente de diferencias entre ellas.

Suspiró abatido, contando los minutos que pasaban mientras se terminaba con desgana su refresco. Sin embargo, al posar el vaso, encontró algo con lo que distraerse aunque sólo fuera durante un rato.

Era una de esas revistas, que tan de moda se habían puesto entre los adolescentes, ya que abarcaba un gran abanico de temas de interés entre los estudiantes de hoy en día.

Ojeó las páginas con fingida curiosidad, y observó sin detenerse los titulares de los artículos y algunas de las imágenes más llamativas que los adornaban.

Pero como era de esperar, paró en seco nada más toparse con un amplio suplemento sobre deportes, y rápidamente se dispuso a leer los artículos sobre volleyball. Al parecer la revista también contaba con una página web, donde cualquiera que quisiera podía contribuir con su punto de vista, con cartas o con cualquier cosa que le apeteciese. Y después, los editores, si lo consideraban oportuno, o no encontraban con que rellenar los huecos de tanta página, publicaban algunas de las aportaciones.

Leyó ensimismado el artículo que cubría con esmero todo lo ocurrido en los campeonatos de volleyball entre prefecturas el año anterior. Y sin ser consciente de ello, había reído a carcajadas con algunas de las puntualizaciones y comentarios hechos por el autor.

Se había percatado de como las miradas de las chicas le estudiaban con ahínco, como preparadas, móvil en mano, para inmortalizar cualquier otro arrebato que estuviera a punto de darle al tan deseado 'príncipe'

Pero, simplemente las omitió, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta. Y continuó así enfrascado con su lectura.

Nada más terminar, continuó ojeando con desinterés la revista, puesto que ningún otro artículo le había hecho tanta gracia.

O al menos eso creía, hasta llegar a la sección de _'Conecta'_ , que estaba dedicada a publicar anuncios de gente dispuesta a cartearse con otras personas. Todo esto le resultaba absurdo, ya que teniendo teléfono móvil e Internet, creía que ya nadie estaría dispuesto a usar ese método obsoleto.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la revista entre sus manos, sus grandes ojos castaños se posaron sobre el nombre de uno de los excasos anunciantes que se habían publicitado en la sección de cartas.

Y como le resultaba familiar a la vez que inusual, volvió a recorrer de nuevo la revista de arriba abajo, en busca de ese tal _SirBananae_ que tanto le sonaba. Y pronto obtuvo su respuesta, ya que resultó ser el autor del extenso artículo con el que había reído minutos antes.

Como si fuera cosa del destino, ese tal _SirBananae_ había logrado sorprenderle no una, si no dos veces... Por lo que, con una sonrisa traviesa, que sin quererlo había causado algún que otro desmayo ocasional entre las jóvenes de la sala, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, y anotó la dirección de quien, esperaba que lograse ayudarle a matar su aburrimiento durante los próximos meses...

Y ajena a todo lo que estaba por ocurrir, _SirBananae,_ se encontraba tirada en su mullida cama completamente aburrida, escuchando música.

"¡COME AND SAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEE EEeeeeeEEEEEeee!" Canturreé a pleno pulmón en uno de mis absurdos y habituales arrebatos.

"HANAE! ¡No aulles tanto que te oímos desde aquí abajo! ¡Y hasta Ragnar te ha empezado a hacer los coros!" Me gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo. Y si, después de ésto, me siento con la necesidad de aclarar que Ragnar es mi adorable cachorro de Husky, y que ambos formamos maravillosos duetos... Pero claro, no todos los oídos son tan refinados como los nuestros como para saber apreciar nuestro talento...

Reí para mis adentros, para poco después sumirme de nuevo en el estado de desgana, que parecía retenerme presa hoy.

Hacía tan sólo unos días que había comenzado el nuevo curso, y no es que hubiera mucho que hacer...

Y dado que soy muy mala en cuanto a la comunicación y socializacion se refiere, no suelo hacer amigos con facilidad... ¡Vale, dejémoslo en que no tengo amigos!

No es que le diera mucha importancia a ese tipo de cosas, ya que normalmente me bastaba con Ragnar para entretenerme... Pero ansiaba algo, y no tenía muy claro lo que.

Lo cual, no parecía preocuparme sólo a mi, ya que mi hermano solía intentar presentarme a sus amigos y compañeros cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Sin embargo, harto de que sus técnicas no dieran resultado, había optado por tácticas más sutiles como: llamarme alegando que se había olvidado alguna cosa y que tenía que llevársela, o que le esperase para ir juntos a casa... Y he de decir, que casi caigo con ésta última, por que al haber comenzado la secundaria como novata de primer año, no estoy habituada a sus horarios, por lo que se me olvida que tiene actividades del club y que al acabar comen algo juntos... Y él, sabiendo que soy un desastre en potencia, le ha estado intentado sacar el máximo provecho...

Por lo que para mi, éste nuevo curso me ha enseñado que, Sugawara Koushi es sinónimo de maldad en estado puro.

 _*Bzzzzzz*_

"Oh-oh..." murmuré, temblando de puro nerviosismo, al comprobar que la la llamada entrante que había interrumpido mi lista de reproducción, no era otro que el diablo en persona...

Por favor _Kami-sama,_ ayúdame a sobrevivir a éste curso, y sobre todo, a sobrevivir a los planes de mi hermano, Sugawara Koushi.


	2. Correspondencia

**Word of wind:** gracias! Eres mi primer reviewer en esta historia! Se llama Hanae y Sugawara me parece amor del bueno, aunque cuando saca su lado…. Es genial! Lo de que dijo que era pura maldad… ya sabes como son las relaciones entre hermanos de se quieren a matar, a veces literalmente jajaja pero no se llevan nada mal, como comprobarás a continuación lo que pasa es que Suga la pincha mucho jajajaj ;)

Aquella mañana de sábado nada me habría sacado de la cama, de no ser por Koushi gritando a pleno pulmón...

"JAJAJAJA ¡no me puedo creer que después de todo lo que protestabas por el mote, lo hayas usado para algo!"

Un pequeño torrente de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de a que se refería. Había usado ese estúpido mote hacía un par de meses para unas publicaciones en una revista. Y desde entonces, no había tenido esperanza de recibir ninguna respuesta a mi anuncio, hasta ahora...

Salí esprintando a máxima potencia de mi cuarto, pero me vi obligada a aminorar la velocidad al llegar a las escaleras, mis enemigas ancestrales... Larga historia.

Ragnar me pisaba alegremente los talones, sin ser consciente de que su dueña estaba siendo consumida por una ira voraz, que luchaba a partes iguales contra la vergüenza que me atenazaba.

En cuanto llegué al último escalón, me propulsé como pude en dirección a mi hermano, pero aún así no fue suficiente. Mi grito de _Kyaaa_ lo había alertado de mi presencia.

Y la diferencia entre nuestras estaturas resultaba más que evidente, por lo que era gracioso verme dando saltitos para alcanzar mi correspondencia, apresada en su brazo en alto.

"KOU-CHAN~~ ¡no juegues con los sentimientos de una adolescente hormonada que tiene instintos asesinos!" Siseé entre dientes, mientras me aferraba a su brazo. Intentaba desesperada poner todo mi peso sobre el, para ver si así lo bajaba un poco.

El plan habría sido brillante, de no ser por que cada vez que me incorporaba, quitaba mi peso por lo que el brazo volvía a subir. Y Ragnar, divertido pensando que era algún tipo de juego, contribuía dando saltitos alrededor de Koushi. Deteniéndose de vez en un cuando para darle con sus patitas, como intentando competir conmigo por llamar su atención.

Y por su parte, el diablo con aspecto de cordero que tenía por hermano, no hacía más que reír.

"¿Quién dices que tiene instintos asesinos aquí?" Se mofó con picardía, dirigiendo su mirada de mi a Ragnar, como sopesando quien de los dos tenía más instinto asesino. Y justo después agitó la carta a la altura de mi maldita cara, divertido.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme de él, fingiendo que ya había perdido todo el interés.

 _"¡Hmpf!_ "

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que le hiciera un placaje, por el cual acabamos los dos en el suelo. Al menos, parte de mi objetivo se había cumplido, ya que por el susto de la caída, había soltado la carta, que yacía solitaria a un metro de nosotros.

La parte negativa, había resultado ser, que yo ahora me encontraba apresada entre los brazos de Koushi, que había intentado amortiguar mi caída atrayéndome hacia él. Y ahora, que había visto hacia donde dirigía mis atenciones, me había apretujado más contra su cuerpo, como en un intento de frustrar mi misión.

Tan pegados estábamos, que lo único que podía respirar era su olor, que parecía flotar por todas partes en aquella habitación. Había intentado poner distancia clavando mis manos contra su torso, pero él , abrazándome con sus largos brazos, me había apretado de forma rápida, un poquito más contra él.

Y he de decir, que la adolescencia y todo el ejercicio que practicaba le habían sentado bien, ya que su cuerpo estaba bastante bien definido. Y yo, envidiosa como soy, no podía evitar sollozar al pensar que ¡él parecía haberse quedado con todos los mejores genes!

Mientras tanto, Ragnar, nuestro pequeño espectador, se había echado en pose juguetona, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima. De la misma forma en la que solía ponerse cuando sabía que íbamos a jugar con él a lanzarle la pelota.

"¡Ragnar, ataca!" Ordené desesperada a mi peludo amigo.

Pero el pobre cachorro de Husky, se sentó ladeando la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien mis instrucciones.

Poco después pareció procesar mi encargo, ya que se puso en marcha.

Sin embargo, la guerra entre Koushi y yo se vió obligada a una tregua temporal. Ya que bajo nuestras estupefactas miradas, el Husky, había cogido la carta y había salido corriendo por la puerta abierta del salón, que daba al patio...

"AHHHHHH" Gritamos mi hermano y yo al unísono, poniéndonos en pié al instante y echando a correr tras el perro, que había salido huyendo hacía apenas un minuto, pero no sin antes mirarnos con recochineo.

Para nuestra desgracia, cualquiera que hubiera sido el último en entrar o salir de nuestra casa, había dejado la cancilla abierta. Por lo que el cachorro al ver que al fin obtenía todas las atenciones que quería, prosiguió con su carrera fuera.

Asique tanto mi hermano como yo, nos ganamos risas por parte de los vecinos que se topaban con esta estampa.

Sin embargo, Koushi que era de lejos mucho más atlético que yo, había conseguido no sólo recuperar la ventaja que el perro nos llevaba, si no que también logró pisarle los talones.

Y, para mi mala suerte, en uno de los bruscos giros que dieron en una de las calles llenas de intersecciones, les perdí la pista por completo. Pero eso no era lo peor...

Lo peor es que yo acabé totalmente perdida, en mi propio barrio... Lo que resultaba patético y deprimente a partes iguales.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, ya que me había dejado el móvil en casa y aún tenía que dar gracias de que no me encontraba en pijama, como muchos otros sábados.

Miré a mis alrededores, desconcertada, puesto que no lograba reconocer ninguna de las calles y no sabía si era ya por puro nerviosismo, o si realmente nunca había pasado por allí antes.

Acabé por toparme en una calle, en la que parecía haber una especie de tienda de recreativos. Lo cual me sorprendió enormemente, ya que hasta hoy, desconocía de su existencia. Aunque no es que yo saliera mucho...

Tras de mi, un pequeño grupo de chicos charlaba animadamente. Y al percatarme de que venían en mi dirección, me puse nerviosa.

Agaché la cabeza, esperando que así, ni me prestasen atención. Y para cuando supuse que el peligro había pasado, la alcé de nuevo.

Sin embargo, los muchachos se habían detenido en seco, y un par de ojos me estudiaban detenidamente.

"Ehh Toji, es tu tipo ¡totalmente! Es tan pálida que parece una muñeca de porcelana" espetó uno de ellos.

El muchacho que supuse que se llamaba Toji, se acercó un poco más a mi, hasta quedar a un paso.

"Dime... ¿eres de por aquí? Nunca te habíamos visto antes..." sopesó para poco después añadir " espera, llevas aquí plantada un buen rato, no me digas que venías a confesarte..."

Me estremecí al instante, irritada por aquel comentario. Me había quedado claro que este chico era uno de esos playboys que tanto detestaba... Pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera sacar fuerzas para rechistar, él prosiguió.

"Siendo ese el caso, acepto tu invitación, vamos a divertirnos por ahí. Tu y yo..." dijo inclinándose hacia mi para que nuestros ojos quedasen más o menos a la altura.

Quería huír de allí, quería darle un guantazo y patearle hasta la muerte, quería o más bien esperaba que Koushi apareciera cual caballero a rescatarme, como tantas otras veces antes.

Pero no, y mis piernas no se movían, no lograban responder a las desesperadas órdenes que mi cerebro les intentaba hacer llegar...

Alargó su brazo en dirección a mi pequeña figura, estaba asustada. Tanto, que toda la situación parecía estar reproduciéndose a cámara lenta ante mis vidriosos ojos.

Y antes de que pudiera tan si quiera pestañear, el brazo de Toji, fue alejado de mi, de un sonoro manotazo.

"No vayas tocando por ahí a quien te apetezca" gruñó una voz, que parecía cargada de ira.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, y observé la pequeña espalda, que se interponía entre lo que hasta hacía un momento había sido mi calvario, y yo.

Un muchacho de más o menos mi estatura, había acudido a mi rescate.

Y yo, temerosa de que aquel grupo tomara represalias contra él, por haberles arruinado cuales quieran que fueran sus planes.

Tiré de su camiseta para captar su atención, y en cuanto el muchacho se giró, le sujeté por el brazo a mi alcance, y eché a correr como pude, con él a rastras.

No me detuve hasta haber puesto una buena distancia entre nosotros y aquellos recreativos, por temor a que nos estuvieran siguiendo. Y, nada más llegar a un parque, le solté.

Posé mis manos sobre mis temblorosas rodillas e intenté concentrarme en respirar... Me encontraba ansiosa, al borde de que me diera un ataque.

Y para cuando fui capaz de darme la vuelta, y así observar al que había sido mi salvador. El chico se había desvanecido.

Miré frenética en su busca, y cuando no hallé ninguna pista, comencé a sollozar, agotada por el estrés que había acumulado debido a la situación de hacía unos minutos.

De repente, la sensación de frío en mi mejilla me sobresaltó, y cuando me giré, comprobé como el muchacho frente a mi, me tendía sonriente, una botella de agua.

Le estudié incrédula y al notar como nadie reclamaba la bebida abrió los ojos.

"AH! ¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó asustado, al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que caían perezosas por mis mejillas.

Por primera vez en mi vida, alguien que no era Koushi había acudido en mi ayuda, y me había tratado bien.

Por lo que, comencé a llorar aún más fuerte y me llevé avergonzada las manos a la cara.

El muchacho aterrado, alargó sus manos temblorosas en mi dirección, sin saber muy bien que hacer para calmarme. Y entonces...

"¡NISHINOYA! ¡¿ Qué diablos le has hecho a mi hermana?!"

Un sudoroso Sugawara entró en escena, con Ragnar entre sus manos.

Se encaminó hecho una furia en nuestra dirección, y para cuando iba a atizar al joven perplejo frente a mi, intervine.

"¡Espera! ¡Kou-nii estás malinterpretando las cosas!" Una vez capté su atención, le narré entre tartamudeos nerviosos, toda la aventura que me había sucedido durante su ausencia.

Y cuando al fin comprendió la situación, sonrió de oreja a oreja, agradeciéndole a su amigo el haber cuidado bien de mi.

Poco tiempo después, para cuando mi hermano indicó que fuéramos a casa, y nuestro camino se separaba del de Nishinoya, me percaté de que aún no le había dado las gracias.

Asique, me di la vuelta apresuradamente y eché a correr tras el chico de pelo bicolor.

"¡Es-espera!" Susurré, aferrando un poco de tela de su camiseta. "No te había dado las gracias..." bajé la vista avergonzada, ya que su atenta mirada me había puesto nerviosa.

"¡GRACIAS!" Grité sonrojada, al tiempo que echaba a correr de nuevo, hacia donde me esperaba mi hermano.

Y el pobre de Nishinoya, que había sido pillado por sorpresa retomó su camino a casa, con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas...

"Hace una cara grandiosa cuando corre..." sopesó avergonzado, antes de frotarse con ambas manos la cabeza.

Y, ajeno a toda la aventura por la que había pasado tanto su carta, como su destinatario, Oikawa Tooru no podía evitar devanarse los sesos, pensando si había hecho bien al enviar esa carta o no...

Por lo que, tan abstraído como estaba, no fue capaz de esquivar el balón que Iwaizumi le había lanzado directo a la cabeza.

 ** _A/N:_ ** apuesto a que alguien pensó en Hinata como salvador de Hanae! XDD


	3. Hana Banana

_**Jaq3n**_ : Jajaja es que me parece divertido que Koushi también tenga con su hermana el lado "retorcido" que saca cuando regaña a los del equipo xD Y que tenéis todas con Tobio? Que a ver, yo lo entiendo por que adkjhfkjsdhfdkfmld uff! Jajaja pero pensé que daría que pensar por lo de que su salvador era más o menos de la misma altura que Hanae, entonces las opciones se reducían drásticamente xD

 _ **sword of wind**_ : me di cuenta de que el doc manager me cortó la s de tu pseudónimo, por que sí, por que es así de guay… u.u" JAJAJAJA bueno, por lo menos tu te diste cuenta en lo del detalle de la botella, por que la tenéis tomada con el rey XDDD tendré que meterlo muy a menudo para que haya salseo… ;)

 _ **una fulana:**_ yo diría que más que triángulo…. MUAHAHAHAHA así será más divertido ;)

 _ **GRACIAS MIL A TODAS POR COMENTAR, POR VUESTROS FAV Y VUESTROS FOLLOW!(L)**_

 _ **Avance del siguiente capítulo!**_

* * *

El trayecto a casa resultó ser de lo más relajante. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que mi hermano y yo no compartíamos un largo paseo, por lo que comencé a observarle de reojo, y acabé sumida en la nostalgia, rememorando una de las muchas veces en las que mi hermano y yo volvíamos a casa por este mismo trayecto.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

El pequeño Koushi tenía que pararse cada dos por tres ya que mis pequeñas piernecitas no eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo.

"Kou-nii más despacio estoy cansada" sollozaba una pequeña versión de mi, apurando sus pasos.

"Ya sabes lo que pasará si no llegamos a tiempo para la cena, además ¡ya casi estamos!" Me animó.

"Pero..." limpié mi cara húmeda con la manga de la chaqueta, intentando no perder ritmo.

" si Hana Banana no se hubiera entretenido persiguiendo a ese gato y no se hubiera caído a ese foso, ya habríamos llegado a casa~~" me pinchó una de mis sonrosadas mejillas con cariño, para poco después limpiarme con su manga una pequeña mancha de tierra.

" Pero es que el gato... ¡espera! ¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así!" Protesté haciendo pucheros a la vez que le lanzaba mi peluche con forma de plátano que tenía piernas y brazos, y que portaba con gracia una elegante chistera.

Mi hermano lo cogió al vuelo, entre carcajadas y sin previo aviso me cargó al caballito para acto seguido comenzar a correr en dirección a casa.

Ahora ya sabéis quien es el culpable de dicho mote, ya que desde que Koushi me lo había conseguido en una máquina recreativa, no me había despegado de él...

Y por eso a mi 'adorable hermano' se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de combinar mi nombre con banana... Por que según el rimaba...

El resultado fue el mote por el que todos los niños me conocían en el barrio y con el que me coreaban a veces para meterse conmigo.

"Te quiero Kou-nii..." susurré, mientras aferraba a Sir Bananae contra mi pecho y me acurrucaba un poco más en la espalda de Koushi, quedando completamente dormida.

El pequeño observó por encima de su hombro a la pequeña muñequita que dormía plácidamente contra él.

"Y yo a ti Hanae... nunca te dejaré sola" respondió alzando la vista al cielo, donde una pequeña estrella fugaz parecía haber sido testigo, sin saberlo, de su promesa.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Koushi, pareció percatarse del rumbo por el cual vagaban mis pensamientos. Y riendo con picardía osó adelantarme para acuclillarse en el suelo frente a mi. Puso al pequeño Ragnar en el suelo y echó sus brazos hacia atrás. Como si se tratase de una silenciosa invitación...

Mis mejillas se encendieron al ver la ancha espalda de Koushi frente a mi. A medida que crecíamos, el temor de que nos distanciásemos se había hecho cada vez mayor... Sin embargo ahora, no podía evitar pensar que tanto él como yo, atesorabamos éstos preciados recuerdos que ambos compartimos. Y eso me tranquilizaba.

Me acerqué a él y para cuando estaba a punto de subirme a su espalda, se puso en pié de un salto, agarrando al cachorro de Husky en el proceso.

" La señorita Hana Banana sigue siendo tan ingenua~~" se mofó juguetón, sacando la lengua y dándome un golpecito en la frente.

Y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera rechistar, agarró mi mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y echó a correr conmigo arrastras.

"Hahahaha, ahh~~ eso ha sido divertido" resolló Sugawara, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Yo me debatía por mi vida, con mis temblorosas manos sobre las rodillas, hasta que mi hermano me plantó a Ragnar a la altura de la cara, permitiendo así que el hiperactivo cachorro me lamiera una mejilla.

"Sostenlo un momento" dijo simplemente, antes de desaparecer en el interior de la solitaria tienda frente a la que nos habíamos parado.

Acurruqué a Ragnar entre mis brazos, y fui tras él. Le sujeté por la camiseta, como si fuera un niño que teme perderse.

Koushi me miró por encima del hombro, y volvió a sonreír de forma picarona, pero no apartó mi mano.

Ambos entramos a la tienda, que para mi sorpresa resultó ser bastante surtida.

" Vaya, hoy no vienes con toda la panda de mocosos ruidosos" pareció gruñir el rubio teñido tras el mostrador.

Cerré el puño sobre el trozo de la camiseta de Koushi en mi mano, tensa por la apariencia de aquel hombre, que parecía un gangster... Y mi hermano, divertido intentó en vano despegarme de él, para acercarme al mostrador.

"Ukai-san, los helados de extra de chocolate ¿donde están? "

"En el refrigerador de la izquierda, en el tercer estante" respondió el teñido, sin molestarse a levantar la vista de su revista.

Y ese fue el descuido del que mi hermano se aprovechó, por que se apresuró a buscar los helados, dejándome allí plantada.

Sin ningún lugar tras el que esconderme, el hombre, pareció detectar al fin mi presencia, y levantó la vista. Me escaneó rápidamente y ante ésto, alcé a Ragnar a la altura de mi cara, para poder ocultarme tras el cachorro.

"Mmmm" con ésto, el hombre volvió a momentáneamente a sus quehaceres, ignorando que estaba allí, para mi paz y tranquilidad.

Koushi apareció de nuevo y depositó varios artículos sobre el mostrador.

"Los helados los comeremos ahora, asi que no hace falta que los empaquete, Ukai-san" dijo sonriente mi demonio de hermano.

"Sí, sí..." respondió el aludido con desgana teñida en la voz.

" ¿Sabes? La verdad es que de todo el grupo tu me transmitías más el aspecto de serio y formal, por lo que no me imaginaba que te fueran las chicas planas con apariencia de pequeña muñeca de porcelana..."

Mi perplejidad ante el comentario, debía poder medirse en escala, ya que ambos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes...

" ¡N-no estoy plana! ¡Para tu información, soy de crecimiento lento! ¡Y-y todo es su culpa!" Le grité al rubio, señalando hacia mi hermano para dejar claro el último punto, y poco después salí de la tienda como un vendaval, completamente roja.

"¡Hahahaha! ¡eso no ha tenido precio!" Dijo Sugawara sujetándose el estómago, que ya empezaba a dolerle por la risa.

Ukai dió otra calada a su cigarrillo. "Te dije que incluso ante algo así cualquier tipo de chica reaccionaría. La próxima vez no hagas apuestas que no puedes ganar. Ahora págame y por tu bien, más vale que tu hermana no se entere de la terapia de choque a la que la estás sometiendo" refunfuñó a la vez que cogía el dinero que el adolescente le tendía.

"Haaaii~~"


End file.
